1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a so-called curtain airbag device in which an airbag attached to a vehicle cabin inner side portion protects an occupant during a vehicle collision by deploying between a vehicle body side wall and the occupant.
2. Background Information
Patent Document 1 discloses an airbag device that is stowed in a side portion of an upper wall of a vehicle body such that a rear edge portion of a folded airbag is turned back in a front-rear direction of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-55545
However, with the airbag device described in Patent Document 1, the turned-back rear end portion of the airbag deploys to a vehicle outer side rather than a vehicle inner side, and therefore the airbag may enter in between a pillar garnish and a pillar. As a result, the airbag cannot deploy smoothly.